Chris's Boyfriend
by Kata Malfoy
Summary: [Set in happy future] Chris doesn’t know how to tell his family he has a boyfriend, so he keeps it a secret. But as one by one they find out, he finds himself in a embarrassing situation. ::slash::
1. The Beginning

Summary: Chris doesn't know how to tell his family he has a boyfriend, so he keeps it a secret. But as one by one they find out, he finds himself in a embarrassing situation. :slash:

An. This is just a bit of fun, and might not be edited very well. After this prologue there will be one short chapter for everyone who finds out. The first will be Wyatt, who will he react?

…………………………………………….

As Chris walked into the swimming change room he tried not to stare at the great bodies the guys around him had. He knew that if anyone saw him checking another guy out, he was in deep shit. He didn't even want to think about what would happen. Sighing, he got dressed and headed out to where Wyatt was waiting for him. As he slowly trudged through the school, he wandered if he could write a spell to stop him liking other guys. Probably not.

Just as he was passing the main building a voice called from behind him and he stopped.

'Hey Haliwell, wait up a sec.'

He turned to see a boy running from a group of football jocks that had been hanging out round the corner. It was Matt, who was two years older than Chris and who he vaguely knew from some sports teams over the years. Also, Leo had had to erase his memory once after he saw Chris vanquish a demon once. Chris had always kinda avoided him after that.

'Hey Matt, what's up?' He asked casually, thinking that he just wanted him to pass a message on to Wyatt.

'Um...I just wanted to talk to you for a sec. Could you come with me?' He asked, looking down at the ground.

As Chris followed him into an empty classroom, he knew Wyatt would be pissed he was late. But he was interested in what Matt had to say, as he seemed so nervous and shy. Chris always remembered him as being very loud and confident. As Matt was closing the door, Chris saw how hot he was, and wondered why he'd never noticed before. Matt was at least half a foot taller than him and longish light brown hair and grey eyes. He was wearing baggy jeans and a sleeveless shirt.

'See Chris, I wanted just to ask you…um…if y-you..err.' He stared at his shoes, blushing and gripping the bottom of his shirt. Chris would have helped him, but he had now idea where this was going. Instead, he walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to smile reassuringly.

'Hey man, don't worry, it's all cool.' He didn't know what was cool, but was just trying to be nice. So you could imagine his surprised when Matt kissed him, full on the lips. Chris stood in shock for a moment, then pushed Matt away. Not because he wasn't enjoying it, but because he needed to have a moment to get a grip.

'Shit Chris, I'm so sorry! Crap, just forget about it.' Matt stammered, turning to leave. He looked ready to cry.

'Hey,' said Chris, stepping in front of him quickly and smiling shyly, 'I didn't mind.'

Matt looked at him in shock, then a small smile appeared on his face.

'Really?' he said, taking a step closer and looking into Chris' eyes, 'S-so would you maybe like to go out this Saturday?'

'I love to,' Chris grinned.

They smiled at each other for a moment, then Matt left with one last grin. When he was alone, Chris grabbed the nearest table to steady himself. He was sweating and shaking slightly, not quite being able to believe what had just happened. After sitting still for a few moments and breathing, he realised how late he was to meet Wyatt. Scrambling up, he ran as fast he could to where Wyatt was waiting. As soon as his brother saw him coming, he got out of the car; slamming the door behind him.

'Chris, where the hell have you been? Do you know how worried I was? Anything could have happened!' as he was ranting, he pulled Chris into a hug, 'Don't do that again, ok?'

'Stop being such a drama queen and get in the car.' Chris grumbled, but not being able to stop smiling.


	2. Wyatt

An. Wow, what a response! Unfortunately I can't seem to be able to look at my reviews, so if you had a question I'm sorry that I can't answer it. These chapters are going to be short, as they are only select parts of the people's lives (and I'm to lazy to write more).

……………………………………

Two weeks later…

Wyatt sat in the darkened movie theatre, his eyes drooping. They had got to the part in the movie where everyone loses hope and they all cry for a while. The movie had been bad, but this was almost too much. And to make it worse his date he crying next to him. She was also shooting him pitiful looks, hoping to get him to comfort her. He sighed in annoyance, and flicked his wrists. The room froze.

Wyatt knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he needed a moment to think how to get out of this date early. Sitting back and closing his eyes, he savoured the silence. Reaching out with his mind, he made sure some usher wasn't about to walk in. As he was sensing, he felt something familiar on the edge of his mind. Focusing on it, he realised it was Chris.

What was Chris doing here? He was meant to be working tonight. Chris had been working a lot over the last two weeks, and it seemed to Wyatt that something was different about him. He didn't know what, but Chris had been too secretive recently, and it was worrying him. He decided to go and see what Chris was up to. He unfroze the room and turned to his date.

'Betty, I'm so sorry, but I have to go and check on something important.'

Before she could protest, he was up and leaving as quickly as possible. When he was outside Wyatt took a deep breath of fresh air and searched for Chris. He could tell he was somewhere further down the line of cinemas, but when got equal with him, there weren't any entry doors. Looking round, he saw a storeroom and realised Chris was in there. Slowly he walked over to it and opened the door to reveal a small dark room. He quietly walked in, formed an energy ball in case Chris was being attacked by a demon.

When he looked behind the shelf he got the shock of his life, and almost lost control of the energy ball.

Chris was pushed up against the stone wall; a boy who looked a few years older than him was kissing and sucking on his neck. Chris had his head resting back against the wall, eyes closed. He was moaning slightly as the guy ran his hands over Chris's skin under his shirt.

'God Matt!' He whispered, which just seemed to urge the guy on.

Matt. He was in the year above Wyatt, a real hot shot. He always had two girls on his arm, and yet here he was making out with his brother. As Wyatt stumbled to leave, he made enough noise to hear Chris's voice say

'Hey, did you hear that?'

'Nothing, just forget it.' Came Matt's muffled reply.

Wyatt was slightly worried that Chris hadn't sensed him, he was obviously really getting into it. Wyatt closed to door, and walked slowly back down the corridor, numb with shock.

Oh little brother, what have you gotten yourself into?


	3. Leo

An. Yet another great set of reviews, and I'm glad that some people read the story against their better judgment. I just thought I'd tell you that Chris isn't going to know when people find out about Matt, and everyone is going to find out in a different way. Some of the scenario's might seem a bit unlikely, but hey, this is fanfiction!

This chapter is Leo, and Piper will be last, but would you like Phoebe or Paige first?

………………………………

Another week later…

Leo wandered round the manor, just taking in the family feel. He did this quite a lot these days, and was beginning to wonder if he had abandonment issues. No-one was home, the boys being at school and Piper was out with a friend. Leo had spent the morning with a charge who had been in labour, and was now looking forward to a nice rest.

Sitting down in front of an action move about the Second World War (he'd always liked them) he pondering what was wrong with Chris. Watching him grow up, Leo had seen him develop many of future Chris's traits, but it had only been recently that his Chris had started being sneaky and secretive. Leo was worried that it was his fault, but Piper told him in was just normal teenage stuff. But that didn't stop Leo worrying.

Suddenly, a new idea struck him, maybe Chris had girlfriend. He grinned at the thought, realising that it was probably true.

The afternoon passed by, Wyatt coming home briefly before going out to a party and Chris still being at swimming practise. Bored, Leo was just getting up to wash the dishes when the door bell rang. As he went to open it, he quickly shoved the Book of Shadows under to couch, from where Wyatt had left on the floor.

He opened to door to see a young man wearing dark clothes and sunglasses; in his hand he was holding a dozen red roses and some expense looking chocolates. Leo wondered who they were for; maybe Pheobe gave someone their address instead of hers? Or maybe some jerk was sending Piper-

'Is Chris home?'

Leo blinked. Chris?

'No, actually, he's still at swimming practice.' Leo replied, puzzled.

'Well, could you give him these please?' the stranger asked.

'Uh, sure.' Said Leo, awkwardly taking the gifts, 'And, ur, what florist are you from?'

'Florist?' the boy laughed, 'They're from me!'

He winked at Leo before walking down the steps and getting into a black convertible waiting outside. Leo stared after him before opening the card attached to the flowers.

_Chris,_

_I had a great time last night, _

_you were amazing!_

Love Matt 

Leo stared at the card. _Chris. Great time. Amazing. Love. Matt_.

Love?

He slowly went upstairs and placed the gifts on his sons bed, before returning to the kitchen.

Not a girlfriend then.


	4. Paige

An. Hey, I loved the reviews, pretty much all of them were nice and long. It so wonderful to get long reviews! Ok, to questions:

**Why Matt doesn't know Chris hasn't told his family. **Well, Chris is a bit embarrassed that he's to nervous to tell his family, considering Matt has told his ages ago.

**Who will be next?** I think we can all guess from the chapter title that it will be Paige, because Phoebe just can't keep a secret.

**Can I put in some more making out? **Yeah I will, but it will be pretty mild, because this is PG-13 (damn) and I want people to find out I different ways.

And can tell you Piper will be a great chapter, I got a great idea for it!

………………………………

Paige crept into the house, hoping that everyone was out. She knew they would never let her forget it if they saw what she was wearing. Some kid in her class had cast a spell wrong, saying _quee_n instead of _seen. _Now she was wearing a full Victorian ball gown, crown included. Another problem was that the corset was so tight she could barely breath. After hobbling up the stairs and getting changed, she came back down and made herself some coffee.

She knew everyone had noticed Chris acting a bit odd lately, so this morning she had tried to have a chat with him, hoping he would open up. When she had gone to find him, he had been sitting his room with Wyatt. When she entered, Wyatt quickly left, leaving a blushing Chris behind. He told her Wyatt had been trying to give him the 'talk'. She's had a good laugh about that, but it made her think. Did Wyatt know something that she didn't?

Sighing, she checked her watch, knowing that she had to get back to Magic School soon. Paige decided that she just had time to check her e-mails before her lunch break finished. She moved into the lounge room, but remembered that Wyatt had taken the computer to be fixed after an energy ball hit it.

'Damn.' she muttered, really wanting to see if she had gotten a reply from one of her friends. Email was the only way she could keep in touch with her friends from before she was a witch.

Then she had an idea, Chris had a computer his room, she could quickly sneak in and use it. Pagie knew she was invading Chris's privacy, but he would never know.

She went up the stairs and opened Chris's door, noticing with surprise that the room was really very tidy. Sitting down at the computer she wiggled the mouse and the screen came up. The background was a picture of the manor that Prue had taken years ago. Looking down at the tool bar she saw that Chris had left his emails open.

After hesitating for a moment, she opened them. Paige just couldn't help herself, she had to know what was going on with Chris. Looking at the inbox, there were ten messages, she opened to first one.

**To: 'Chris Haliwell' **

**From: 'Sam Cross' ** **  
**

**Chris,**

**What's with you hanging around with Matt Lee? You've never liked him before. Are you trying to be cool your something, cos its getting annoying. You haven't done anything with me for a month. What's going on?**

**Sam**

So, Chris was having friendship trouble? That could make him act different. She clicked on the next one.

**To: 'Chris Haliwell' **

**From: 'Matt Lee' **

**Hey Chris,**

**Your last email was so hot! I would love to do that, want to try? Then we could-**

As Paige continued reading her eyes got wider and wider, and her cheeks redder and redder. By the end she was in shock. But, when she scrolled down Chris' reply and her heart almost stopped.

What the hell was this? That question, and many others ones she hadn't even thought of were answered as she read the rest of the emails. Where Chris learn so much about this stuff from? He obviously didn't Wyatt to give him the 'talk', maybe he should be give it to Wyatt? She quickly closed the window and stumbled down the stairs and orbed back to the school.

She would never look at her nephew the same way again.

………………………………….

An. I think we can all guess what was in the emails!!


	5. Phoebe

Chapter 5 - Phoebe

Family dinner's had become a rare event in the Manor in recent years, so when Piper summoned one and all – by telephone – to the house, everyone was keen to come around. Phoebe, who arrived early to help set up, was impressed that even Wyatt made an effort, coming home early from a friend's birthday lunch. Chris was the last arrive, walking through the door when the rest of the family was already seated. Piper frowned at him, clearly thinking it impolite.

'Chris! I told you to be here half an hour ago.'

'Sorry, mum.' Chris panted, out of breath, 'look, um, I brought a friend with me, is that okay?'

Phoebe, who was sitting next to Piper, didn't notice certain members of the table sharing a significant look. Wyatt's face showed a confliction of amusement and concern, while Leo seemed totally unsure of what to feel. Only Paige was wearing a soft smile.

'Oh. Oh yes, that's fine, honey,' smiled Piper, her surprise event.

'Cool!' grinned Chris, turning and hurrying back out the door.

Phoebe shared her own look with Piper, both of them with raised eyebrows. Chris was a very private person - which was a considerable achievement in their family - and for him to voluntarily bring a friend to a family event was unheard of. As an empath, Phoebe was aware of the overwhelming curiousity and anticipation rolling off the other members of her family. She didn't associate this with anything unusual, though. The fear hidden in the hearts of Leo and Wyatt was buried beyond her ability.

She watched with great interest as Chris reappeared, the strange smile that had been on face for a while now again apparent. He was talking happily to the boy following him. Chris's friend was tall and quite big, wearing a tight yellow shirt and jeans. He seemed totally captivated by whatever Chris was saying and only looked at the rest of the family when he was standing in front of the table.

'Heya, I'm Matt,' he smiled, raising a hand in a small wave.

'Nice to meet you,' replied Piper, standing up, 'there's plenty of food to go around, so we're glad to have you.

Phoebe smiled and was surprised to feel strong emotions rolling off Chris. Usually, the kid was impossible to get a read off, even without an empath-blocking potion. Now, though, she suddenly felt her skin almost tingling with desire. She let out a small moan, earning her a very strange look from Coop. Blushing (not solely form embarrassment) Phoebe stared at Chris. She couldn't understand where these feelings were coming from. Matt had sat down opposite Wyatt, whom she would have noticed was eyeing him with distrust, if it hadn't been for emotional overload she was currently experiencing. She hadn't been this out of control of her powers in years.

'Do you go to school with Chris?' Paige was asking, her eyes flicking between Chris and Matt. The smile was still lingering on her face.

'Yeah. I'm finishing this year, though. Going travelling.'

'Anywhere nice?' enquired Leo, making an effort to join in the conversation.

'Middle-East. India. Anywhere that looks like fun, really.'

If anyone at the table had been examining Chris's face, it would have been clear that he wasn't happy, but it was Phoebe who felt the extent of his sadness.

'Don't go,' she said suddenly, with passion that wasn't hers, causing the table to fall quiet.

'Excuse me?' said Matt, staring at her.

'I'll miss…I mean, he'll miss…I mean, it's dangerous. Anything could happen.'

Everyone was looking at her in confusion, although Paige did seem to have an idea of what was happening. She slowly stood up, while Matt just raised an eyebrow, glancing at Chris.

'I'll bear that in mind.'

'I just need to have a little chat with Phoebe,' said Paige, with a forced note of cheeriness, 'in the kitchen.'

Phoebe gladly got up, giving Coop's shoulder a quick squeeze, and then hurried out of the room. Close behind her, Paige gave the group a reassuring smile.

'We'll be just a moment.'

Upon entering the kitchen, Phoebe threw here arms up in the air, savouring the distance from Chris and his wave of feelings. Paige was watching her worriedly.

'I just want to kiss him! And do lots of other things to him too. And stop him leaving. And have him look at me and touch me and-'

'Woah,' interrupted Paige, grabbing hold of Phoebe's shoulders mid-rant, 'get a hold of yourself.'

Letting out a groan of frustration, Phoebe made a face. She let out a long breath.

'It's just like when I first got my powers. I can't control it. If I go back in there, I won't be responsible for my actions!'

'I think you should leave, then, because I don't think Coop will like you molesting the kid and _know_ Chris won't be keen on you throwing yourself at his boyfriend.'

This statement, which Phoebe knew to be true, made her stare at Paige questioningly.

'You think that they're, y'know, together?'

'Oh yeah,' said Paige, nodding firmly.

'Wow,' sighed Phoebe, still feeling the creeping hints if Chris's emotions through the wall, 'I didn't see that one coming.'

Paige nodded again and then hesitantly asked Phoebe a question that had been worrying her.

'Does he feel the same way?'

'Yes. I think so. It's a bit hard to tell, male teenage hormones,' Phoebe shook her head, as though trying to clear it, 'they're a real killer.'


End file.
